A Detective Visits
by GINGERWEASLEY2
Summary: (The tittle is a shameless twist on 'The Inspector Calls' ) Sheldon contacts Sherlock via his website, 'The Science of Deduction' without Leonard's knownledge.
1. Chapter 1

A Det0ective Visits

"Sheldon?" called Leonard as he came through the hallway leading into the living room. "Sheldon, have you been down here all night?"

At the sight of his sleep deprived roommate, Leonard sighed. On the sofa sat Sheldon, dark circles under his eyes and hunched over his laptop, completely engrossed in what he was reading off the screen. He made a small snort like noise as a 'yes' to Leonard. Leonard rolled his eyes and put the kettle on to boil.

"What are you reading anyway?" he peered over Sheldon's shoulder to get a better look at the screen, "'The Science of Deduction'? I didn't realise you were into that sort of stuff."

"Oh, it is fascinating! "said Sheldon, as he clicked down the page.

"It's a load of crap if you ask me. It's impossible to find out about a person from just 'observing'" Leonard said the last word with a sarcastic air. He turned away and began making himself a cup of tea.

"Once again Leonard your simple opinions make you the perfect for being proved wrong in things you don't understand. It is not merely the fact that this man is able to deduce about a software designer by his tie but it is almost certain that he can challenge me on an intellectual level, unlike nearly everyone on this plant save Stephen Hawking or Spock."  
Sheldon finally looked up and gave Leonard a pitting look. He stood up and walked in front of Leonard, "for example, I can deduce that you are making a caffeinated hot beverage because it is early in the morning and you are desperately in need of a caffeine boost, judging by the sleep in the corner of your eyes. I also know it is tea, not coffee, because you put no sugar in you mug which is how you take your tea." Sheldon stated proudly and sauntered back to his laptop to continue reading.

"Not to mention the fact that I have the box of teabags in my hand," Leonard said sarcastically, making his way to his bedroom to get dressed for work.

"Well done. That's why it's called _observing_ Leonard. Even I thought you might get that connection but once again you have proved me wrong by your own intellectual stupidity."

"Get dressed Sheldon!"

Sheldon shook his head and clicked on the homepage of the website. He had already read the 'Blog of Dr J H Watson' and had become very interested by the mysterious Sherlock Holmes, whose name had appeared on several forums he had searched. Sheldon's mouse hovered over the 'contact' link of the website for a split second before he clicked.

:::::::::::

"Interesting."

"What is?" asked John as he turned the page of the newspaper.

"Other than the fact you seem to think I didn't hear you when you kindly told Mrs Hudson to ignore my calls for a cup of tea earlier?" Sherlock said without looking up from his laptop screen, his chin resting on his prayer positioned hands.

"God, you heard that. You must have ears like a bat." John looked up from his newspaper slightly, "I was in her kitchen with the door closed."

"Floors, John." Sherlock sighed dramatically, "anyway as I was thinking before you interrupted, it is interesting that someone has messaged me on the website." Sherlock said without moving from his statue like position.

"A new case then?"

"No, but it does have something to do with another one that someone sent me. A rather boring one but I'm prepared to do it now."

John put paper down very slightly,

"Why?"

Sherlock ignored the question completely. He got up and started to walk around the room, collecting a few things as he went round, like his skull and his violin case.

"How much longer have you got off on holiday John?" Sherlock asked as he put his violin in its' case.

"A few weeks, why?" he eyed Sherlock suspiciously, his paper forgotten on his lap.

"We're going on a little trip to California."

"Wait...what?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**I don't own anything. **

**It has been ages since I've written anything! This story came into my head while I was looking to see if 'The Big Bang Theory' had made any 'Sherlock' references, I mean they watch 'Doctor Who' and that.**

**Anyway, I don't know whether to continue or not so...**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**(Also check out my other stories)**


	2. Chapter 2

A Detective Visits

"So what's this case that you're prepared to do all of a sudden?" John asked as he settled down in his seat.

They had got on the quickest flight out to America as they could. Initially Sherlock had wanted one the next day but somehow Mycroft had got wind of their 'trip' and decided to 'talk' to John to find out more. This had delayed the flight by several days after Sherlock had searched the flat and got rid of the hidden webcams he found in the mantelpiece.

"Just a simple break in at a university in California, easy, I could do it in my sleep." Sherlock adjusted himself so he was leaning on his hands with his elbows on the arm rests.

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'? I explained."

John let out an annoyed sigh. "Why have I been stuck on a plane with you for the pat eleven hours when I could have been at home enjoying peace and quiet while you slept?"

"Dr Cooper contacted me from the very same university and asked if I would be interested in doing some scientific research in exchange for him to 'pick my brains' as he put it." He stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Moments later the two gentlemen got off the plane and had headed to collect their luggage from customs. Luckily it was a quick affair; John had managed to convince Sherlock to leave his harpoon at Baker Street. Soon they were on their way in a taxi, which Sherlock complained rudely that it was much nosier than a London taxi when all the driver had done was start to talk about tourists and the places to visit, to their given address.

::::

"Leonard we need to do a final check!" Sheldon called to his roommate anxiously.

"Alright, I heard you the first time!" a voice shouted from down the hall. A second later the roommate in question appeared down the hall, looking quiet dishevelled,

"I was busy doing your last request. I really don't think that they'll mind that we don't have British branded products for the bathroom."

"How do you know that, Leonard? How could you possible know what goes on in that genius' mind when you are just a mere physicist, whose work contributes nothing to the knowledge of science any more than Casanova contributed to the invention of birth control in the 18th century?" Sheldon shook his head in a pitiful manner, "Do you have the specially delivered tea?"

"Yes."

"The new grill toaster that does English muffins and English crumpets?"

"Yes."

"Have you cleared away any thing that slightly smells or looks or is associated with Penny? Anything left out he may be able to connect to her staying here on a regular basis?

"wha- is that really necessary?"

Sheldon looked up in a disbelieving manner,

"Of course it is. Would I be asking if it wasn't?"

Leonard thought for a moment and said in a quiet voice,

"In that case, yes."

"Good, I will continue," Sheldon's voice picked up pace.

"Do you have the subscription to Netflix I ordered in case we needed it? Although I think the conversation will be too lively for that, with minds like ours." Sheldon gave a small chuckle.

"Yes, and I look forward to it." Leonard added sarcastically.

"The extra assortment of beverages I ordered; tea, coffee, milk and juice?

"Yes"

"And finally traditional board games such as Cluedo and Battleships?"

"Yes."

Sheldon smiled widely for a second then sat down in his spot. As he got comfortable, after a few moments of nervous jitters, the door bell rang. Moving faster than Leonard had seen him, well since the time he realised that the Comic Book store had started to sell the new Superman merchandise, Sheldon leapt over the coffee table and wrenched open the door to reveal a dark figure standing there.

"Hello, the names Sherlock Holmes."

Sheldon and Leonard stood for a few moments when a voice from the figures side said,

"By the way, I'm John Watson and I'd like to apologize now."

::::

**So as you all know I don't own anything but the plot. (As much as I'd like to own Benedict Cumberbatch)**

**Please review and check out my other stories if you like Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Glee or Prise and Prejudice.**


End file.
